


EO Oneshot Series 2

by WriterKC



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Beach Sex, Bensler, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't read if you are a minor, F/M, Lots of Sex, Love, Making Love, Romance, Season 11, Season 8, Sex in the bahamas, Sexy Time, Shower Sex, Steamy, devil's doorbell, domestic sex, established EO, hot tub foreplay, nothing too rough though, parody/cringe smut, season 14, slow burn sex, snowed in together sex, there will also be valentine's day sex soon, two lonely single people, you get my point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKC/pseuds/WriterKC
Summary: A much steamier version of one-shot series 1
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. We Don't Have to Be Lonely Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Starting a new one-shot series for times I want to step out of my comfort zone and write something more steamy than my usual :). Hope you enjoy! Rated M for sexual content and language. EO of course! This is set around season 8 btw so Elliot is divorced and Olivia is single.

Olivia Benson had learned some things about winter since joining the 1-6 precinct.

One was that Munch's hot chocolate was not any better than his coffee. In fact, as she forced herself to gulp down a sip she concluded it was even worse. She couldn't help the grimace on her face.

"What do you put in this stuff John?"

"Probably his nose hairs." Fin jokes.

"Haha. You all just don't appreciate a fine tasting beverage."

"A beverage? Munch, I'd rather drink paint. Here you go, partner." Elliot comes in and hands Olivia a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"Mmm. Thanks, El." He tries not to notice the way her lips pucker as she takes a sip, and the way her tongue glides over them afterward to savor the taste. If he notices, he will imagine the other places he'd like her lips to pucker and her tongue to glide over. That will result in some embarrassing and inappropriate-for-work behavior like moaning. He decides to look away and clear his throat instead.

"Hey! How come I don't get a cup?" Fin asked.

"You're not Liv," Elliot smirked and winked at Olivia, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, young love." Munch piped up. Olivia and Elliot rolled their eyes. They were very much used to their coworkers' teasing. It couldn't be denied that they'd gotten closer since she returned from Oregon, but they still had boundaries? Right?

They'd had an incredibly slow workday which mostly consisted of getting caught up on paperwork. There was a major storm coming in, so they were hoping to get home before it hit. Now that he was divorced Elliot was planning to go over to Olivia's for dinner. So the sooner they could leave the better. They'd spent all day together of course, but he hadn't been able to get enough of the badass brunette beauty that was his best friend. He'd missed her so damn much while she was in Oregon, and he was glad things had smoothed over between them. He didn't want to say or do anything that would cause her to leave again. He'd felt so lost without her.

"Whew! Finally!" Olivia put the last file on the stack and leaned back to stretch. This resulted in her arching her back slightly so he could see the fullness of her breasts through her shirt, and this time he couldn't stifle a groan as he shifted in his seat. What the heck was wrong with him? He'd worked with this woman for 8 years and yet he couldn't control himself? What was making him act like a teenager? The fact that they were both available for one thing. He didn't have much time to be lost in his thoughts because he realized his groan had been audible enough for his partner to lean forward in concern.

"El what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache." _Headache_ he figured was a good word to settle on because the thoughts that were in his head were making him ache in...certain places. Close enough right?

"Oh, here." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol. Crap. Is she gonna know he's faking it if he doesn't take the pills?

"Nah it's not that bad. Thanks."

"It was bad enough to make you groan. Take the damn pills Elliot." Ah, so she figured he was just being stubborn. What other holes is he gonna dig for himself today?

"I think I just need to stop looking at paperwork. I promise if it gets worse I'll take a pill."

She seems to accept this and he's thankful. He's also glad when he's finally done with his own paperwork so he can excuse himself to the shower for a few moments. His partner would be the death of him.

**X**

The snow had started coming down when they got to her apartment, and there were already news reports of accidents due to the slick road conditions. It was expected to get worse which unfortunately meant their evening together would have to be short if he wanted to get home tonight. Not that there was really anything to go home _to._ Just an empty house that was too quiet for his comfort. The warmth of life it used to have was gone. Now it was just cold, and not just because his heater had broken a week ago, but because it was lonely. Something he wasn't used to. This apartment though, the one he was currently in, had a welcoming feel to it. He guessed that had something to do with the woman who was currently stealing a fry from his plate.

"Hey."

"What? You weren't gonna eat them all." She shrugged and he chuckled.

"No...no I just...this is nice. Spending time with you it just...I missed it." She gives him a soft smile.

"I missed you too El." They looked at each other for a moment before their attention was drawn back to the news report on the television.

Massive pileup on the bridge heading into queens.

At least 14 cars were involved.

Traffic was backed up for what looked like miles.

"There's no way it's safe for you to drive home tonight El. Why don't you just crash on the couch?"

"You sure?" It wasn't like he was gonna fight her on that. What was he gonna say? _Oh please Liv I'd feel way more comfortable in an empty freezer of a house than with you._ He would have to be stupid.

"Of course I'm sure. There's no way I'm letting my best friend drive in this mess. Plus Cragen gave us tomorrow off anyway. Munch and Fin are on call. Besides, the company is nice." Yes, yes it was. That comment made him think though. He wasn't used to being lonely. He'd spent most of his adult life with Kathy and his kids. He'd only been a bachelor for a couple of years. Olivia on the other hand had been alone most of her life. He knew she was independent and did just fine on her own. Better than fine. Still, he wondered if after her day of work was done and she went back home to her quiet empty apartment did she feel what he'd been feeling? The deep-seated loneliness that no matter what his day was like never seemed to go away. The feeling of emptiness. The cold even when it wasn't the dead of winter. He remembered a conversation they'd had a couple of weeks ago.

_I've been alone my whole life. I'm sorry I'm whining._

_You're not. Family is everything._

It was and he had taken his for granted. With his attention still on the television, he draped his arm over the back of the couch casually. He wasn't sure if he was comforting himself or her. Not that she'd asked for it. He understood it though, the feeling of loneliness, especially this close to Christmas. He understood it and his heart ached for his strong-willed beauty of a partner. After a few minutes, she yawned and leaned into him. He wasn't sure if she even realized she did it so he didn't move a muscle. He was afraid if he did she'd break contact. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder under his chin. When he looked down he got a whiff of her scent. She was intoxicating. He couldn't help it. He also couldn't help but place a feather-light kiss on top of her head and he cursed himself for it afterward. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Shit. How was he supposed to answer that?

"You smell good." _Smooth Stabler. Smooth._

"Oh, thanks." Then she puts her head on his shoulder again and snuggles into him a little. "You don't smell bad either." He chuckles at that and decides to be bold, and wraps the arm on the back of the couch around her. It had been awhile since they'd gotten to just relax better and it felt nice. They were glad to be back on better terms than they were at this time last year. Their friendship had healed and even gotten stronger.

"You want a beer El?" And lose the feel of her in his arms just to get up and walk to the fridge? No. Then again, he might need a drink just to keep himself calm.

"Sure. Thanks." She nods.

"I think I could use one."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

"Tell me about it."

After handing him a beer and taking a drink of her own she rejoined him on the couch. He felt cold and knew it had nothing to do with the brutal wind outside and everything to do with the fact that she was further away from him than she had been before she'd gotten to get them drinks.

"Well since you're snowed in here do you want to watch a movie? Or play a game?"

"What do ya got?"

"Just a deck of cards."

"Strip poker?" She laughed at his request.

"You're such a man."

"Twenty questions?"

"That's not a card game."

"Truth or dare?"

"That's not a-oh what the hell. Fine."

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When we went to that coffee place after you came back, I asked if you liked working alone. You said you didn't. Did you mean you didn't _like_ working alone or that you didn't work alone?"

"Both. Truth or dare?"

"Wait..what do you mean both?"

"I mean both and it's my turn." She smirked.

"Fine. Truth." She hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Was Dani a good partner?"

"She uh...SVU wasn't for her."

"That wasn't my question."

"She wasn't bad." _She just wasn't you._ "Truth or dare?" He really wanted to get the topic _off_ Dani Beck.

"Truth."

"What did you mean by both?"

"I didn't work alone technically because Dean was with me, but it was still lonely." _without you._ "Truth or dare?" He swallowed hard.

"Dare."

"I dare you to text Munch and tell him you just saw a UFO fly over." The conversation was getting too personal and she needed it to lighten up. He chuckled and did so before turning back to her.

"Truth or dare?" He turned off his phone when Munch started blowing it up with texts asking questions about the UFO.

"Truth."

"Craziest place you've ever done it?"

She laughed. "You swear not to tell anyone?"

"I'll take it to the grave."

"My mom's desk in her office senior year because she pissed me off." His eyes widened.

"Damn."

"My boyfriend at the time was one of her students and she kept trying to get us to break up, so we uh...yeah,"

"Did she ever find out?"

"I don't think she ever did. Luckily we cleaned everything before we could get caught."

"That's kinda hot." More than kinda. It was enough to make him put a pillow in his lap when it gave him an image in his mind of taking her into Cragen's office, and...well….She laughed again.

"Ok enough about me. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" She really wasn't interested in hearing about his and Kathy's sex life, but she did need to know one thing that had been bugging her since she got back from Oregon.

"Did you sleep with her? Beck I mean?"

"No. Never." He spoke sincerely. He still felt like he'd cheated on Olivia though. He couldn't explain it, so he felt compelled to confess. "But I kissed her." He saw a flash of hurt in her features. "It didn't mean anything! Honest, I just…"

"You don't owe me an explanation El. It's not like we're-"

"But I still feel like I cheated-" The words came out before he could stop them.

"Like you cheated? What are you-"

"I don't want you to think she was a replacement for you or that I...I was just lonely Olivia. I just needed...I don't know what I needed." _You._

"I saw you two when I first came home. I wanted to see you but you weren't in the squad room, so I went to Cragen's office. I saw you and Dani at her desk and you looked...close. You looked like we did my first year and...it hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I know that you've been alone the last couple years, but Elliot this loneliness you're talking about? That's been my whole life. You told me that I and the job were all you had left, but you don't realize that you're all I've _ever_ had. So when I saw you with her I just...it made me feel like I had no one. It made me feel like I didn't really matter to you. I was just _so_ easy to replace." She hadn't planned on confessing any of that, so she'd blame it on the beer.

"No no you're...god Liv I never wanted you to feel like that. I really am sorry." She didn't respond and was looking away from him. "Olivia Benson, you are _impossible_ to replace. I sucked working without you. Ask Cragen."

"Then why-"

"I kissed her because I wasn't in my right mind and she was just...there. Believe me, she's not the one I wanted to be kissing." Apparently they were both confessing things tonight.

"You've been divorced for 2 years."

"I couldn't...I couldn't kiss you Liv."

"Gee thanks."

"No that's not what I...I wasn't risking anything with Dani. With you, I would've been afraid of screwing up our partnership, our friendship. With Dani, I could've cared less. With you, I thought if I did something stupid like kissing you I would lose you forever. I didn't want that." There were a few moments of silence and he wondered if he had screwed up. He wondered if he had misread and she had felt the way he had for her all these years.

"Do you-do you still think you'd lose me?" His eyes flickered to hers. Had she just suggested-

He didn't respond and simply swallowed. He decided to take a chance. "Would I?" Her next words made him stop breathing.

"What if I dare you?" Did she just _dare_ him to kiss her?

"To-to what?"

"You kissed Dani after only knowing her for 2 weeks. You've known me for 8 years and haven't even _hugged_ me." Man he felt like a douche. "Don't you wonder what it's like?" _God yes._

"Wh-what _what_ is like?" She bit her lip and scooted closer.

"Was it good?"

"I-" This woman wanted to kill him.

"When you kissed her?"

"No." It wasn't a lie.

"How was it?" There she was licking her bottom lip again. _That tongue._ She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him, and she was doing it on purpose.

"It sucked." He blew out a breath. "It was a stupid, drunk mistake and I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much it sucked. She's a horrible kisser." She smirked at his rambling.

"Good. I don't have to worry about competition then." He stopped breathing again. What could _that_ mean? He watched as she pulled the ponytail from her hair letting her silky waves fall to her shoulders. Before he could say anything her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. They both moaned when their kiss deepened and their tongues made contact. His initial shock had faded and he kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. It was a kiss of 'I'm sorry', a kiss of 'I missed you'. It was a kiss that he hoped showed her no one could replace her. After 8 years they were finally giving in to the tension they'd known was there but could never admit to. Neither one of them made much of an effort to pull away. Neither one of them gave a shit about the rules right now. All that mattered was each other. His tongue swept the roof of her mouth and stroked hers like a caress. She'd never been kissed like this before. She'd never been kissed in a way that made her feel cherished like this did. She sucked on his top lip and then his bottom as they began to break away for air. Their kiss ended with a few short pecks. They both stared at each other. Out of breath and lost for words.

"I-"

"That was-"

"You go first-"

"Olivia, I didn't kiss Dani like that." Why'd he feel like reassuring her? He didn't know because his mind was still thinking of how her lips felt on his, so he wasn't thinking straight enough to answer that question.

"Oh, good."

"Because when I kissed Dani I wasn't kissing someone I loved." Oh. _Oh._

"El...I…"

"Shhh it's ok, you don't have to say it. I know."

She wasn't used to the words 'I love you' after a kiss. In fact, she'd never heard them or given them. They scared her. The fact that Elliot was saying it without expecting her to say it in return made her realize she did in fact love him. Very much.

"Elliot we can't...if Cragen found out…"

"He doesn't have to. We have the day off tomorrow. I'm not gonna pressure you Olivia I'm just saying...we don't have to be lonely tonight." He gave her a soft smile which she returned.

"Elliot no one has ever said those words to me and I don't say them very often either, so please don't say them unless you mean them. Please don't use those words just because you're lonely. I don't want to be your rebound. It would kill me." _Please don't break my heart. You're the only one I trust with it._ This time he was the one that closed the distance between them. This one was softer and slower than the first one. He placed small kisses across her lips when he pulled back as if sealing up a promise. He knew exactly which words she meant, and he didn't want her to doubt for a second.

"I mean them." There was nothing but sincerity in his tone.

"El-"

"Let me prove it to you? Let me prove to you how much I mean them?" He kissed her again sweetly.

Oh to hell with the consequences. This was their night. She answered his questions with another deep kiss and ran her hands down his chest. She attempted to untie his tie while keeping their lips connected. He chuckled into her mouth at her frustration when she couldn't get it over his head without breaking their kiss. She finally huffed in annoyance and broke the kiss to untie his tie.

"Getting frustrated?" She shuts him up with another kiss and runs her hands up his chest feeling his muscles through his shirt. For as long as they'd been partners she'd admired these muscles from afar. They were always something she loved to look at but couldn't touch. Tonight, even if it was only tonight, they were hers. His strength made him seem so sexy to her. She wondered if the strength and passion he brought on the job was the same in the bedroom. It was something she'd fantasized about since...well...year one. She smoothed her hands back up his chest and over his shoulders and rid him of his suit jacket. Before she could start unbuttoning his dress shirt, his hand slipped under her sweater and brushed underneath her breast through her undershirt. She broke the kiss with a gasp.

"You've got too many layers on Benson." Enjoying the effect his touch had on her, he cupped her breast more fully and ran his thumb over her nipple. She glared at him for teasing her and broke away to remove her sweater.

"Oh god." His lips moved to her neck and he nipped and sucked at it and then soothed her skin with his tongue. She still had the undershirt on, but the combination of Elliot's hand squeezing her breast and his mouth on her neck was causing a pool of wetness between her legs and she could feel herself teetering on the edge.

Asshole was gonna make her come before she even got to feel his touch on her bare skin. He was doing this on purpose, and she was definitely getting him back later.

He grinned when her breath was coming out in short pants and she was squirming under his touch.

"Come for me, Detective Benson." He whispered in her ear huskily before sucking the spot behind her ear which resulted in her moaning loudly. "You like that Livia?" Only Elliot could make her freaking _name_ sound sexy. She slapped her hand on the sofa and his mouth covered her cry as her muscles spasmed underneath him.

"Holy shit! Yes! El. El." Jesus Benson you've never had an orgasm _that_ fast before. What are you? 16? Her nipples were definitely hard now, and her undershirt felt hot and sticky on her skin. A stark contrast from the winter chill outside. He pulled back to let her breathe and in one swift motion she yanked off the undershirt. Her lust-filled eyes craving the feel of his hands back on her.

The sight of her breasts swelling underneath the lace that covered them made his blood rush south. He was painfully hard, but he needed to take a moment to just look at her.

She was so fucking _gorgeous_. Every inch of her.

He'd always thought she was, but seeing her like this?

Good lord, she was _breathtaking_ and he was thanking whoever would listen that he was the man who got to see her in all of her glory tonight.

"You're so beautiful." He growled and the look in his eyes made her shiver with need. "Can I?"

"Please!" There was no marital contract binding him to someone else anymore. He was _all hers_ tonight and damn it she was gonna enjoy every single moment. He grinned and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. But she gave him a devilish look and reached between them to cup him over his pants. He grunted as he tried to take his mind off what she was doing so he could unclasp her bra, but as he knew from working with her, the woman knew how to take control. _This was her payback._

"Getting frustrated?" She mocked his earlier words as she stroked him and attached her lips to his neck. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and held her arms above her head. He finally got the clasp undone and used his teeth to pull the straps down her shoulders. " _Jesus El."_ Two could play at this game. Once her bra was tossed to the side he looked down at her and groaned.

"Like I said...too many layers. This is better." She laughed.

"The layers were because it's -12 degrees outside Elliot." She shivered in pleasure with anticipation as he leaned forward and puckered his lips above a peaked nipple. He blew gently on the bud and saw goosebumps appear on her skin.

"You cold?" He smirked knowing what he was doing to her. "I'll keep you warm." Before she could register just what _that_ meant his lips were wrapped around her nipple sucking and taking her ability to form a coherent thought. His teeth grazed her nipple lightly and his warm tongue-OH _that's what he meant._ He was _definitely_ keeping her warm. Everywhere. Her panties were soaked and she could feel more wetness pooling as he moved to lavish her other breast with attention.

"Elliot." She breathed. Damn it she was _not_ coming _again_ while she was still half-clothed. The tables would have to turn. She pushed his shoulders forcing him to release his mouth from her. She gave him a seductive look and grabbed his arm moving so she was on top of him. She nipped at his neck before removing his shirt, gliding her hands down his chest and unbuttoning his slacks. Before he could say anything she pulled them down enough to slip her hand around him and cup him fully. He let out a sexy growl and bucked up into her hand. He tried grabbing her breast again but she had a tight grip on his wrists. She stroked him faster and can tell he's trying to stay in control.

"Liv." He grunts. "Baby, I don't want to make love to you on the sofa, but if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last in time for us to get to the bedroom."

Make _love_

_Baby_

Those words made her want him even more. She was _craving_ him. Craving his touch. Craving his love.

She sucks on his ear lobe and whispers huskily into his ear. "You better get me into the bedroom then." He grips her thighs and locks them around his waist. Then he kisses her hard as he carries her into the bedroom. His tongue combed every inch of her mouth and she could feel him pressing thick and hard against her throbbing core. She needed these jeans off. She needed to feel more of him. _Now._ He managed to get her onto the bed without breaking the kiss, and his hands trailed down her soft skin until he reached the button of her jeans. His eyes connected with hers.

"Are you sure Liv?"

"God yes. _Please,_ Elliot." The fact that he made sure she was ok before continuing made her fall for him even more. He was taking time to worship her in a way no other man had. He was more concerned with her needs than his own, and the love mixed with desire in his eyes both scared her and warmed her heart. He removed her jeans and growled at how soaked the red silk covering her most intimate area was. He grinned at her and yanked them down in one swift motion. She gasped at the sensation and felt cold for a moment at the loss of contact. That moment was short-lived when his hot mouth landed on her center.

_Holy shit._

When his tongue slipped between her folds she was done. She felt the pressure building and wasn't even gonna try to stop it.

"El!" He moved his tongue in and out a few times. Each time swirling it around before going deeper. "Right there! Yes! Oh my god, I'm gonna-" His lips found her clit and bit down before sucking. He alternated between that and his tongue a few times. She tasted even better than he dreamed about. Every part of her was intoxicating. He sucked a little harder as he felt her walls clench around his tongue. He groaned against her lips.

"Come in my mouth Liv." His voice vibrated against her.

_Jesus Christ._

Once she started she couldn't seem to stop. He kept his mouth latched onto her and chuckled against her hot center when her head fell back. For the second time that night, he'd given her the longest orgasm she'd ever had with a man. She figured that correlated with the fact that he was also the longest _relationship_ she'd ever had with a man. When her body finally calmed down he gave her one last lick, suck and swallow before trailing kisses back up her body to meet her swollen lips. She moaned loudly when he kissed her deeply and their tongues met. His taste mixed with hers. It was so goddamn erotic and the foreplay was killing her. It had been 8 fucking years and yet he wasn't done.

The kiss grew hungrier as he slipped a finger between her folds. Thrusting and twisting and then adding a second finger. He spread her wider with his two fingers and then added a third finger as the heel of his hand rubbed against her nub. She bucked into his hand and felt herself yet again tumbling to the edge, but it wasn't happening this time. Hell no. He didn't get to have all the fun. As she reached for him though he grabbed onto her wrists like she had done to him earlier.

"Tonight's about you Liv. Let me take care of you baby. Let me love you." There was that word again that made her melt. Still, like she said, they'd waited 8 long years. She needed to get him inside her. She managed to get her wrists out of his grasp and lifted herself up so she could reach to push down his slacks and boxers the rest of the way. He took the hint and kicked them off. She grabbed the tip of his rock hard length and guided him to her entrance. Just having him against her like this was enough to nearly push her into overdrive. He stopped her then and chuckled when she whimpered in protest.

"Do we need-" She shook her head.

"I'm on the pill and I trust you with my life." She nipped at his earlobe before speaking in a voice that was dripping with desire. "I wanna feel you inside me."

He thought he was gonna lose it right then, and with those words, he slipped into her filling her completely in an instant. She scrunched her nose and gazed at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He was bigger than she'd had in a while, and there was the familiar pinch and burn that came with being stretched like this but above all else, she felt so full like this. He hovered above her, surrounding her in this bed and she had never felt more safe.

And so she looked up at him, her fingertips dragging up and down his biceps as she whispered against his lips; "Elliot...please...do something"

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked in concern when he saw her tears.

"No, it's a good pain. Move. Please move." She moaned and he moved inside her achingly slow and gentle to give her time to adjust to his size. It touched her but she didn't need that. They had 8 years of tension to make up for. The soft lovemaking could wait. Tonight she needed more.

"Harder _Detective Stabler._ I can take it." Yep, she'd be the death of him. He pushed deeper to the point where it felt like he was pushing against her cervix. She bit down on his shoulder as he picked up the pace and began slamming into her.

"Shit Liv. You're so wet, baby. So tight. _So good._ " She kissed him hard wanting his tongue back in her mouth as her nails raked down his chest. When he fell himself getting close he ripped his mouth from hers and began sucking on her neck. She was glad they didn't have work tomorrow because he was marking her as his and her only turtleneck was in the dirty laundry. She gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her and his thumb brushed against her clit as he rolled his hips into her. The sensation was enough to nearly give her the 3rd orgasm of the night, but he was coming with her this time. She wanted some fun too damnit. She flipped them over and rode him at the same pace as his thrusts had been, and scratched her nails down his chest as she trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck. She soothed the bite she'd left on his shoulder with her tongue and sucked his collar bone.

"Fu-Livia I'm gonna-"

"Come inside me El." He slammed up into her 3 more times before his seed spilled inside her with a grunt of her name. Her scream of his own name as the orgasm ripped through her seconds later was the sexiest sound he'd heard in his life and he wrapped his mouth around a nipple.

"Oh god." He smiled against her.

"Sensitive?" She shut him up with a deep kiss as he shot into her again. His ability to be both harsh and gentle, like he was on the job amazed her. His hands on her skin, rubbing her nipples, thumbing her clit, and squeezing her ass were soft. A contrast from his rough, punishing movements inside her. He flipped them back over and she gripped his back as he kissed her hungrily again. He gripped her thigh and lifted it to spread her a little more. Her muscles were contracting around him again, every vein was rubbing against her inner walls as he pushed against her cervix. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as pleasure consumed her. She sucked his lip into her mouth before being forced to pull away to let out a low moan. The winter wind howled outside, but they were too consumed with each other to feel the chill in the apartment. She started cumming again, just for him. Jesus what was that, the 4th time? The effect this man had on her. Damn. He thrust through her orgasm and could feel his own building again. He growled against her lips and thrust once more before stilling. He bust his seed inside her, coating her walls with his thick, white nectar, filling her to the hilt. He groaned once again as he completely emptied into her.

"I love you." He grunted between kisses. "So much." He slowed his kiss as he collapsed on top of her to calm them both down. "So much." He pulled back to look at her and wiped the sweaty strands of hair from her forehead. He grew concerned again when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No...no it's just...I love you too El." She spoke when she finally caught her breath and sniffled. She'd never felt so whole before, never felt so desired. He grinned and kissed her again. Slow and sweet. She rubbed his back soothingly and when they pulled apart he peppered her face with small pecks. They would have to think about work at some point, but right now there was just each other. He rolled onto his back with her on his chest and she snuggled into him; enjoying the feel of him still deep inside her. She usually didn't let men stay in bed with her after sex but Elliot was different. He knew her inside and out. She trusted him with her life. She wasn't one to cuddle afterward either but had quickly decided being in his arms felt like home. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather wake up to, and after all they'd been through over the years they deserved this. She shivered in pleasure at the thought of the delicious ache that would be between her legs in the morning.

"Still cold?" He asked wrapping his arms around her securely forming a cocoon for her. She smiled at him and gave him one last soft kiss.

"I've never felt warmer."


	2. Love In The Bahamas Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y'all! I've decided to make this into a 2 or 3-parter. A oneshot just didn't seem like enough. So here is part 1! Enjoy! this is set in season 14 when olivia went to the bahamas with a mystery man. AU where EO has been together since he retired. i love writing domestic/established EO!

It wasn't lost on her partner or anyone else in the squad how Detective Olivia Benson seemed to have an extra skip to her steps, and how she seemed to have a glow and shine in her eyes that was hard to have when you worked SVU. She'd been secretly seeing someone for the past 6 months. Each of her colleagues had their own guesses as to who her mystery man was, but she never gave them the slightest hint. It wasn't that she thought they'd dislike him or she thought the relationship wasn't going to last long. The opposite actually. He was the one for her and he was someone that was already well known to the squad room, so it was more that she enjoyed driving her colleagues crazy.

"Fun night?" Amanda Rollins teased as Olivia came in and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys get any work done, or do you just speculate about my love life?"

"Both." Nick smirked at his partner and she threw a paper clip at him.

"Ok people this is not a daycare we don't throw things, and we have more pressing issues than Cassidy sweeping Olivia off her feet." Fin joked.

"What makes you so sure it's Cassidy, Fin?" Now it was Olivia's turn to tease, and let them think it could be anybody.

"My bets on Haden." Munch piped up.

"Nah a glow like she's got it's definitely someone new that none of us know." Amanda speculated.

"As her partner, I don't think she'd have that glow about someone she doesn't know very well. She knows him. It's someone she's always been close to." Olivia raised her eyebrow at Nick's comment.

"You speaking from experience?" She looks at him and then Amanda who both blush.

"Maybe we're missing the obvious one: it's Nick. He just said he was her partner." Amanda tries to move the attention away from the chemistry between them.

"You lot are forgetting that she's had 2 partners. My bet's on El." The Captain chimes in and Olivia tries to keep her expression neutral. "I've known you a long time Liv." He smirks at her.

"Maybe it's Langan. She doesn't want us to know since he's on the other side." Munch suggested and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I don't date lawyers. Not anymore."

"Fin you've been pretty quiet is it you?" Nick asked. Olivia and Fin looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"Livia's like a sister to me man."

"Ok well you gotta tell us at some point so I can run a background check on him. I was told that was on my list of partnerly duties."

"Well if _my_ guess is right, which it is, the man who told you that has already done a background check on himself." Cragen replied.

"You seem pretty confident cap." Olivia tried to keep a straight face.

"His divorce was finalized 7 months ago and he's your best friend. I'm old. I know things." The room breaks into chuckles. Before anyone can say anything else her phone rings, and everyone huddles over her shoulder to try and listen in. She rolls her eyes, stands up, and quickly moves to the interrogation room to shut and lock the door.

"Hey babe." She doesn't say his name in case her colleagues are listening in. He chuckles on the other line and it makes her smile.

"Let me guess you locked yourself in interrogation so they won't bug you about me?"

"Yep. Did you get our flight confirmed?" The love of her life was taking her to the Bahamas for a week. He wouldn't tell her why. It was a surprise. But the rest of her squad had their own plans for Christmas, and Cragen had basically ordered her to take a vacation. A week spent in the warm sun with her best friend/life partner by her side was just what she needed.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 6. How's it looking today there? Do you think you'll be able to come home around dinner time to pack?"

"No cases have come in yet so hopefully. But we'll see." One thing that made their relationship great was that she didn't have to feel guilty about work. He understood the job and how unpredictable it could be. He was understanding and could be flexible with her if needed.

"Well if not I could always pack for you." She can see his smirk through the phone and laughs.

"You'd just pack the lingerie and bikinis and nothing else."

"Liv you could walk around naked on my account."

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit at the airport or on the plane. I'd have to arrest myself for indecent exposure."

"Trust me...there is nothing indecent about your exposure." She laughs again.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too baby."

**X**

The hours seemed to drag by, but she wanted to get as much work done as she could so her vacation could be a relaxing one.

"A carjacking two days before Christmas? Ok so let's ask Warner if she can backdoor it and send techs." Fin shook his head.

"Look Liv I appreciate the help, but I divorced into this. No need to drag you into it."

"Screw you Fin. I'm all yours till Christmas Eve. After that you're on your own."

The bitter chill of the air as they stepped outside made her wish she could skip ahead to tomorrow where she would be soaking in the sun.

When they made it back to the precinct it was around dinner time and her phone buzzed. She blushed at the picture of her former partner wearing nothing but a towel standing next to her underwear drawer and holding up a bikini that barely covered anything. So he had decided to start packing for her and was gonna tease her about it. Damn him.

 _Will this work?_ The message read.

 _I'm at the precinct. Stop distracting me._ She expected him to say something else about packing or their vacation. She should've known better when his next picture was of him...without the towel.

_Want me to try it on?_

_Everyone is staring at me Elliot. Stop._ This was torture. She still had work to do, and there was already wetness pooling between her legs.

_When are you coming?_

_Home?_ He sent a few minutes later. He was driving her crazy on purpose knowing she couldn't go home yet. Asshole.

_Later._

_Ok baby...I'll be ready for you._ Sweet jesus.

Her phone rang then and she hoped she didn't sound as worked up as she felt.

"Benson." She realized she must have sounded a certain way because the voice on the other end chuckled.

"Did you and Cassidy-" She groaned and shifted in her seat. She was gonna kill Elliot. Her panties were soaked.

"Do NOT finish that sentence Tutuola." She rolls her eyes at his response and asks him what he was calling about. "Oh good. Merry Christmas Fin." She hangs up and notices Nick was back in the squadroom. "Well that was Fin. Sam's free. He's on his way home."

"A Christmas miracle, and you'll make it home in time to pack."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere until we get a warrant for Menendez from judge Harrison."

"Liv go. I've got this."

"I can't."

"Hey you put off your vacation till there are no bad guys left…"

"I know I know but-"

"Alright you know what?" He takes the file from her hands. "This is my Christmas gift."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Come on."

"I want jewelry next year." He chuckles. "Look I have my phone with me. I'm not turning it off. If you need anything-"

"Liv. Enjoy."

"Merry Christmas Nick."

"You too Liv. Have fun with Stabler." She gives him a look. "Hey I was just guessing. You're the one that confirmed it."

"Alright well no one else knows yet so if you tell them I'll arrest you."

"Noted."

**X**

She slammed the door shut to her apartment and Elliot chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Frustrated?" She glared at him and walked to where he was sitting on the couch fully clothed.

"Off!" His grin widened. He loved when he did this to her: teased her and got her so worked up that she took charge. Some men wanted to be the one to dominate but for Elliot, Olivia having the role of dominatrix was a huge turn-on. Ever since he'd met her she'd been a woman who knew what she wanted. Now that passion was directed to him and their relationship. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

"You gonna strip search me Detective?" He was using his bedroom voice on her, and she thought she was gonna lose it while they both still had their pants on.

"That depends." She straddles him as she unbuttons his shirt. Her voice is dripping with need, and she can feel his erection pressing against her through her slacks.

"On what?" He whispers huskily in her ear, and she can't hold back a moan.

"If- _god El-"_ he bucks his hips into hers, and it causes the fabric of her slacks to rub against her clit.

"What was that?" He smirks and trails a hand up her shirt while repeating the motion with his hips. She grabs his wrist, and yanks his hand off her holding it above his head.

"Have you been naughty today?"

"Very." He gives her a sexy growl, and she shuts him up with a fiery kiss because when he talks to her in that voice it's hard to concentrate. Even though they've been together for 2 ½ years. She smooths her hands along the muscles of his bare chest while their tongues dance together fighting for domination. She rocks her hips into his once before moving to the button on his jeans. "Think you should handcuff me first?" It had taken her a long time to feel safe using restraints during intimacy again after Sealview, but she trusted Elliot with her life. He let her use the handcuffs on him to let her have control and to show her it was ok. The only thing he'd ever used on her was one of his ties. That way it was loose and easy for her to break out of if she needed to.

Tonight though she just wanted him and didn't want to waste time with handcuffs or anything else. She lifted off him momentarily to unbutton and unzip his jeans and he lifted his hips to allow her to pull them down. "No handcuffs tonight."

One thing about not restraining Elliot: it meant he was free to still drive her crazy. His hands squeezed and massaged her breasts through her shirt, and he pulled her down to attach his lips and teeth to her neck. He bit down and sucked, and then soothed her skin with his warm tongue. It was a good thing she was on vacation now because she would definitely have a hickey in the morning.

"El…" She trailed off.

"Losing your train of thought?" He smirked and she yanked his boxers off in one swift motion. She moved off of him then deciding if he was gonna tease her all day, she was gonna do the same thing. He moaned when her hands lifted her shirt slowly, and she swung her hips as if doing a strip tease in front of him. She threw it off to the side of the room before moving her hands down her chest and to the clasp of her bra. He could see her breasts bursting through the fabric and he was painfully hard. If her goal had been to torture him she was succeeding. She repeated the same slow dance to remove her jeans and panties which were completely drenched.

No matter how many times he'd looked at her, she was the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world to him. Inside and out. Some days he still couldn't believe he was the one she came home to every night, and that he was the only one who got to see her like this. He looked at her with hunger but she also saw love and admiration in his eyes and it made her melt. "So beautiful." That had taken time to get used to too. A man telling her she was beautiful during sex. A man telling her he loved her. It made her want him even more, but he wasn't done teasing her. "Come here...I wanna feel how wet you are for me." _Shit._ She was gonna lose it.

She walked over to the couch, and before she could make a move he pulled her back down on top of him and teased her entrance with a finger.

"You're dripping Olivia." His tone of voice and his finger slipping through her folds caused her to moan lowly.

"Always for you." He grinned against her neck and thrusted another finger inside her. He nipped at her jawline as his thumb pressed against her clit.

"Elliot!" He chuckled.

"Come for me baby. I've got you."

"Elliot please." She whined.

"Please what?" He moved his fingers faster inside her.

"No more foreplay. I want you inside me." Some nights the slow lovemaking was just what she needed. Thanks to his teasing while she was at work however, tonight was not that night. "Now."

"How do you want me?" She turned so she was straddling him again.

"Damn it Stabler. Stop stalling! I've had a really long day." He laughed and she opened her mouth, but any words she planned to speak were lost when he entered her. He moved slowly and gently at first to give her time to adjust to his size before moving at a quicker, steadier pace. "Harder...please...shit El that feels so good. Right there baby." Her nails dug into his chest as she rode him. His lips caught a particularly loud cry as he pushed deeper and hit one of the spots he knew drove her wild. His tongue swept the roof of her mouth as he kissed her passionately. He felt her walls clench around him as an orgasm ripped through her, and she broke the kiss with a gasp and scream of his name.

"That's it Livia. Lemme hear you." She laughed.

"Your neighbors probably hate me."

"They're used to it by now I'm sure. You tired?" He teased as she caught her breath.

"Hell no. You're coming with me this time." He pushed deeper and slammed up into her 3 more times before his seed burst inside her. He grunted her name as he emptied into her and coated her walls, filling her to the hilt. He toyed with her clit a few times and kissed her hungrily as another orgasm ripped through her. He slowed his kiss to calm them down knowing they had to finish packing and wouldn't have time to go as many rounds as they sometimes did. She collapsed on his chest and gave him a soft and loving kiss as he stayed nestled inside her. She felt whole. As she often did with him. Their relaxation was short lived when her phone rang. She didn't break their kiss until she answered it.

"Benson."

"You sound like you've had some fun." She groaned.

"What do you want Nick? You got the warrant? Oh great news. Ok. Thank you." She felt Elliot thrust his hips against her again while he was still inside her and she gasped and glared at him. "Wha-" She spoke into the phone. "No I'm fine. No we're not in the middle of...oh good grief Nick I'm not having this conversation with you. Merry Christmas and goodnight." Elliot burst into laughter when she hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you." He slipped from her and gave her a hand to help her off the couch.

"But you love me."

"You're lucky I do."

"Yes I am and I love you." He kisses her sweetly.

"I'm pretty lucky too." She smiles against his lips and kisses him again.

**X**

They made their flight the next morning and she was already feeling more relaxed than she had in awhile. The delicious ache between her legs reminded her of last night and the early morning quickie in the shower before they left.

She looked out the window as the plane took off. He placed his hand over hers and stroked the back of it with his thumb. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her deciding they both might as well catch up on sleep.

She couldn't believe it was finally happening and that she wasn't just reading another travel brochure. She knew there wasn't a better way to spend Christmas than in paradise with the man she loved.


	3. Love In The Bahamas Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my dad got my old laptop working again and wanted to have me try it out (I'd been writing on my ipad and desktop mostly) which means it's time to write part 2! Enjoy!

"Livia wake up. We're here." She didn't even realize she'd dozed off until she heard his soft voice in her ear. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head a few times bringing her into awareness. "Hey sleepyhead." She rolled the kink out of her neck, and blinked her eyes taking a glance out the window as the plane began its descent from the air. She returned his wide smile and squeezed his hand. "Were you dreaming about me?" He whispered in her ear and she swatted at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would." He chuckled when she groaned.

"You don't need an ego boost Stabler."

"Hey I'm fully willing to admit what you do in my dreams."

"Shhh...not in public El." Her voice was seductive and she smirked. She managed to give him a light smack on the ass when they got off their plane into the hustle and bustle of the airport. They got their luggage and headed outside. The temperature was a balmy 86 degrees and the sun beating down on them felt even hotter. Olivia shed her coat from her body and handed it to Elliot. He stuffed it in her suitcase and wrapped his arm around her waist. They both just took a few moments to take in the sights and breathe in the fresh air. The palm trees swayed in the wind and they could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"Welcome to paradise baby." She leaned up to kiss him sweetly, and was about to ask how they were gonna get to their hotel when a low grade town car pulled up. Olivia raised her eyebrow at Elliot when he handed their suitcases to the driver.

"El there's no way this is for us."

"You're E. Stabler and O. Benson aren't you?" The driver asked and Olivia's jaw nearly dropped. Elliot chuckled and nodded opening the door for his very impressed partner.

"Elliot how-"

"I've got connections." He shrugged. "Come on _O Benson._ Let yourself be pampered. Just relax."

"Why _am_ I getting pampered? You still haven't told me-"

"Shhh." He kisses her nose. "Patience my love."

"What has gotten into you?" She knew he'd been planning something for a while now, and she was getting tired of being told to just be patient.

"Don't you mean what's gonna get into _you?"_ They were speaking in low tones now so the driver wouldn't hear.

"Elliot! Stop teasing me!" She had to admit though she loved the hell out of this seductive, flirty, insatiable version of Elliot she'd gotten to know in the last couple of years.

"Only if you promise to relax." He smirked and she glared at him. How he expected her to _relax_ with his constant foreplay she had no idea. He chuckled. "Alright I'll quit."

20 minutes later they'd arrived in a more private area of the island, and Olivia was once again impressed at how much of this vacation Elliot had thought out. He seemed to be full of surprises today. He opened the car door for her and paid the driver.

"Have a nice stay Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!" Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and he grinned as he took her suitcase.

"Elliot?"

"Honeymooners Christmas discount." He replied casually.

"You told them we were on our honeymoon so our ride and room would be cheaper?"

"We've been partners for 14 years, undercover as a married couple countless times, when you think about it I didn't really lie." She laughed and shook her head as they walked inside. They checked into their room and headed for the elevator. The minute they got through the doors and were alone Elliot spun Olivia around and crashed his lips onto hers. She didn't hesitate to grant his tongue entrance as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on the wall of the elevator. His tongue frantically explored every crevice of her mouth. He smiled against her lips knowing how worked up he was getting her. He tore his mouth from hers when the elevator doors opened, and she looked at him speechless trying to catch her breath.

"What was _that_ for?"

"We've got all week to ourselves baby. Nothing but sun, sand, waves, and sex. Lots of sex." That made her laugh out loud. "No work or kids to interrupt us."

"Careful. You'll spoil me rotten." He laughed and she gave a surprised squeal when he lifted her bridal style into his arms. He loved this side of her that only he got to see.

"That's the plan." She locked her arms around his neck as he moved one of his from around her to put the key card in the door. He carried her inside and moved her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He nipped at her jawline and kissed her deeply again. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him press against her. He grinned and spoke in a husky tone. "I took the brochure."

"Huh?"

"The biker gang case? When I came over to help take care of you when you were sick and you told me to stop snooping through your travel brochures? There was one for this place. A week vacation in the Bahamas. Olivia I've been saving up for this trip for the last 3 years. In all the years I've known you, you've never taken a vacation. I know you've always wanted to go on a tropical getaway, and I know your mom never took you on trips when you were a kid. I wanted to take you as a friend back then; luckily now I get to take you as someone more."

"Elliot I...3 years? Did Kathy know?" He snickered.

"That's what you're thinking about right now? I brought you on your dream vacation and you're worried about Kathy?" She shuts him up with a fiery kiss of her own.

"Thank you."

"You haven't even seen the place yet." He smirked and she laughed.

"Well I kinda got distracted by your tongue and uh…'little El' down here." His laugh turns a groan when she cups him through his pants.

"Benson if you start that now I can promise you we'll spend all week in bed and our suitcases won't get unpacked" She gives him a sexy smile.

"Sounds very tempting." He chuckles.

"It _does,_ but I have plans for us."

"Such as?"

"Hot tub, shower, walks on the beach, relaxing in the sun with my favorite girl and a glass of tequila-"

"Are you a country singer now?" They both laughed.

"Seeing you in a bikini, getting you wet...in more ways than one." Well that would be easy because he'd already accomplished that. "Then depending on how tonight goes I'm taking you out for dinner, we're gonna watch the sunset on the shore, then I'll give you your surprise and we'll come back here, sink into bed and I'll make love to every square inch of your body all night long." She shivered in anticipation at the look in his eyes.

"What in the world did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"Made me fall in love with you." He set her down but wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes; already feeling more relaxed than she had in ages. "Seriously though Olivia you work your ass off at that job and never take a break. You deserve to be pampered, and appreciated, and have a vacation. You deserve to be treated like my princess." She smiled and kissed him softly. Since he retired and they became a couple he had become a lot more carefree and romantic than he ever had been with Kathy. The stress of the job was no longer weighing him down, his kids were grown, and he was finally able to be with the woman who he'd given his heart to without having to worry about risking anything. He breaks the kiss and gives her one last squeeze before releasing her.

"Go explore and take it all in. I'll unpack."

The room was a decent size with a dresser for their clothes and a king size bed that faced the sliding doors leading out to the balcony. The bed itself looked very soft and inviting after the week she'd had.

"Plenty of time for fun there later Detective." He teased and she laughed.

"Sleep better be part of that fun."

"Oh honey don't worry we'll be so worn out we'll sleep better than we have in decades."

"I'm holding you to that." She smirked as she walked to the sliding glass doors and opened the curtains. He grinned when he heard her gasp. When she was excited she could be like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh Elliot. This is _beautiful._ " He'd booked them a room with an oceanfront view from the balcony. It was a private beach spot so no people were around. The only sounds she heard when she stepped outside were the waves crashing on shore and the seagulls flying overhead. The light breeze made the palm trees sway below. There were no sirens, no horns honking; none of the city sounds, sights, and smells that had polluted her mind. She took a breath of fresh air; deeper than she had taken in a long time and leaned on the railing. "It's so peaceful. So calm and serene." She couldn't stop smiling and felt tears prick her eyes. She had been feeling more emotional lately, but this really moved her over the edge.

"So did I do good?"

"Well."

"Huh?"

"'Did I do _well?'"_ She teased and he chuckled. She was definitely the daughter of an English professor.

"I'm sorry Miss Benson. Did I do _well?"_ She giggled and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"You did amazing." She turned to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He leaned his chin on her shoulder as they took in the view before them.

"Ok we are definitely trying _that_ out." He smiled against her skin when she pointed out the hot tub to the left of them.

"Thought you might like that." Before she could say anything else her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and reluctantly wormed her way out of his arms.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just...I'm sorry I have to take this. I'll be right back." He understood the job, he did, but he said a silent prayer it wasn't the precinct. He'd been looking forward to spending the week relaxing with her without any interruptions.

She sits on the bed with butterflies in her stomach knowing she's either about to get the news she's been dreaming to hear for most of her adult life or about to get her heart broken again.

"Benson." She swallows hard.

_Hello Miss Benson I'm calling from Dr. Miller's office. I'm calling about the bloodwork you had a few days ago._

"Yes."

_Congratulations Olivia. Our suspicions were correct._

"Wait...I'm-"

_About 5 weeks along. When would you like to schedule your first sonogram?_

She didn't respond for a moment. She was still in disbelief that this was really happening. She was going to be a mother. She and Elliot had been trying for 2 years with no luck. It was a Christmas miracle.

"Oh uh, I'm actually on vacation right now. My boyfriend surprised me with a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas. We'll be home next week though. Maybe Wednesday?"

_Ok we can book you for Wednesday at 2:30. Have a wonderful time!_

"Thank you." She hung up and wondered if she should go ahead and tell Elliot the news or wait and surprise him sometime during the week. She opted for the latter and went to join him on the balcony.

He gave her a curious look but smiled at how happy she seemed.

"Good news?"

"Very."

"Care to share?"

"You'll find out later."

"Alright." As long as it was something she was happy about he wouldn't worry. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah. Let me see what you packed for me." She looked in her suitcase and as expected he'd packed his favorite bikinis and lingerie of hers. She picked up an old red one she hadn't worn in years and laughed.

"I am way too old for this."

"No you're not. You look gorgeous Olivia. Stop that."

"El the last time I wore this was the year I went to Oregon. That was _6 years ago."_

"Dean Porter didn't see you in it did he?" She rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Then it's fine."

"If you say so. Just don't hate me if I don't look as sexy as you think I'm gonna be."

"Not a chance. Baby you could wear a paper sack and I'd still think you were the sexiest woman in the world." She laughed.

"Fine. I'll wear it." She rolled her eyes playfully at his victorious 'whoop' and went into the bathroom to change.

"The shower's huge!" He heard her call from outside the door.

"We'll have fun in there too, I promise."

"We better!" He just grinned. If everything went the way he was hoping it would, this would be the best week of their lives.

**X**

The flirtatious teasing they'd done since she got off work the day before continued once they got on the beach. Luckily there wasn't anyone around at the moment, so they didn't have to worry about being too naughty. She applied sunscreen to his back and ran her hands along his muscles slowly. He hadn't stopped working out since retirement, and although he was older he was definitely still in shape. Once she was done with his back she continued her ministrations up his muscular thighs and massaged his ass. She sucked on his neck, bit him softly on the shoulder and then trailed kisses down his spine. He grunted and she smirked at the growing tent in his pants. This was her payback for how he'd teased her at work yesterday.

He returned the favor by giving her a full body massage as he 'helped' her apply the sunscreen. He kneaded her curves, squeezed her breasts, tweaked her nipples through her bikini top, and slipped a finger inside the bikini bottom teasing her entrance. She moaned and slammed her hands down on the sand as her wetness poured out and soaked the grains, leaving a puddle between her legs. He sucked on a spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy earning a loud moan as his finger slipped between her folds. He thrusted it in and out of her a few times as the heel of his hand rubbed and pressed against her clit.

"Holy shit El." He added 2 fingers at once spreading her wider and picking up the pace.

"You like that baby?" He felt her walls clench around his fingers as she squirmed in between his legs. Her ass rubbed against his erection and he thought he would lose it himself, but right now was about her and he was determined to make her come first. The orgasm rippled out of her at the exact moment a wave crashed on shore as if their intimate connection was in sync with the tide. Her hot arousal collided with the cool ocean water, and despite the heat of the moment it felt so relaxing. She collapsed against Elliot, catching her breath as they watched the push and pull of the ocean. She could still feel him hard and solid against her now completely soaked lower half.

"What about you?" He always put her needs above his, but she didn't want him to just not get a release.

"I'll take care of it in a minute."

They stayed like this for a little longer and then got up to go for a swim. Olivia tried standing but her legs felt like jelly.

"I'm not sure I can move." He laughs and gets on his knees.

"Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"El-"

"Come on. I won't drop you I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want to hurt your back."

"You calling me old? Get on me Benson." She laughs at his persistence and does just that. He lifts her and walks into the water. When he sets her down the water is up to their stomachs. She reaches between them to stroke his length.

"Livia you don't have to-"

"I want to." She accompanies her movements on his lower half by trailing kisses up his chest to meet his lips and kissing him hungrily. After just a few more strokes he comes undone. He coats her hands in his warm seed as his tongue combs every inch of her mouth.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the water. Swimming, teasing each other, splashing each other, and talking like they hadn't gotten to in a long time.

He hadn't noticed last night in their haste for a release, but today when he was able to really look at her he noticed things that made him wonder…that made him smile at the possibility.

Tender breasts when he touched her, thicker waist, slight dizziness when she moved too quickly. If his hunch was correct it made his plans tonight even more special. It made their future even more special. He glanced up at the sky as if sending up a silent prayer for it to be true.

When she saw him looking at her and the grin on his face she wondered if he had an idea. He was a father of 5 after all, but he didn't say anything and she didn't want to assume. She wanted to be the one to tell him.

**X**

She changed into a light, loose fitting summer dress when they went to dinner and still hadn't told him anything, but he noticed the way her hands rested on her stomach for a moment when she looked in the mirror and his smile widened.

He didn't say anything when she ordered water instead of a tequila like he got. Dinner was spent chatting about everything but the surprises each of them had in store for the other. Her phone hadn't rang anymore that day and they were both thankful work wasn't in their way right now.

Once they were done eating and had paid the check he asked her to take a walk on the beach with him while the sun was setting. He felt the box in his back pocket as he noticed her resting her hand on her belly while she stood. Now was the perfect time.

**X**

They walked hand in hand along the shore as the red, orange and purple hues of the sunset reflected over the ocean. After they had made it closer to where their hotel was he stopped her.

"Hey Liv, check out that sailboat over there." She turned away from him and craned her neck trying to see it.

"El what are you talking about I don't see anything." She turned around to see her partner of 14 years on one knee looking up at her with a mix of deep love and nervousness. "El-"

"Olivia Benson, I know you're not one for long sappy speeches, so I'm gonna keep this short. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and that's never gonna change. Getting to be your best friend and partner for 12 years was great, getting to be your best friend and boyfriend for 2 years has been even better, but the greatest honor would be if you agreed to be my partner for _life_ because there's no one else I'd rather spend my golden years with. Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's her response? You'll find out in part 3! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also, sorry if this is super cheesy/cliche lol I was just in the mood for fluff.
> 
> Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the last part of this mini-fic. Fall classes start on August 18th, so after that I probably won't have as much time to write. I'm hoping to get a few updates done before then. Enjoy!

She stared at him for a minute and he could see her tearing up.

"Oh god. Please tell me those are happy tears." He'd been so nervous about doing this for fear she would run.

"El...I…"

"Liv? You're killing me. Please-" She nods and smiles.

"They're very happy tears. I love you and of course I will marry you." He sighs in relief, and smiles widely as she throws her arms around him and kisses him deeply. "Aren't you-" Her words get swallowed by his kiss. "Gonna put the ring on me?" He chuckles and pulls back to take her hand in his.

"You're not gonna run?"

"Not from you. Not anymore." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly.

"I love you so very much soon to be Mrs. Stabler."

"Benson-Stabler. For work." He chuckles and kisses her nose.

"Your name can be whatever you want it to be. The important part is you're gonna be my wife and I love you." He kisses her passionately and they both grin against each other's lips. She pulls back and looks at him for a minute before responding.

"We love you too."

"We?" Even though he'd had his suspicions already his heart swells at the fact that she just confirmed it. She places their intertwined hands over her heart.

"Well yeah. Me." She moves their hands to her stomach. "And this little one. We're both gonna be Stablers." He feels tears of happiness prick his own eyes as he leans down to place a kiss on her small bump.

"We're really having a baby? He strokes her stomach tenderly, and she nods as he kisses her bump again.

"My doctor is the one that called earlier." She sniffled. "I'm pregnant El. Merry Christmas."

"The best one ever. Hey there little one. I'm your daddy. You're gonna have the best mommy in the world. You two have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Not as happy as you made me. Are you really sure about this El? You already have 5 kids."

"Sweetheart I've wanted to have a family with you for as long as I've known you." A _family._ She was gonna be a wife and a mother and a stepmother. For the first time in her life she'd have a family. She'd be part of a family. "Olivia...you're already part of my family. Now it'll just be official."

"Should we call your kids?"

" _Our_ kids. And tomorrow. I have plans for you tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and she laughs.

"And just what do these plans include?"

"You'll find out."

**X**

Elliot was a man of his word, so it was no surprise that he did indeed follow through on his plan to 'make love to every square inch of her body all night long'. Although the 'all night long' part ended at about 2am when they fell asleep with him still buried inside her. He was passionate but gentle; wanting to be careful of their unborn child. It was sweet and slow, and he stopped to ask if she was ok before they changed positions. When she told him to go faster or harder he obliged while still being cautious, and reminded her that they didn't need to rush because they had the rest of their lives now.

She woke up and moaned when she felt his chest hair against her sensitive nipples and the delicious ache between her legs. He was still asleep and his exhales on her neck made her shiver. She moved to stretch and moaned again when she realized he was still deep inside of her. She bucked her hips against him once, and felt his morning wood build inside her as he stirred. She moved against him again.

"Mmm best way to wake up." His hand moved up to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple. The sensation made her jolt. He chuckled. "Still sensitive?" She shut him up with a kiss and rolled on top of him giving him a seductive look. Olivia Benson loved morning sex. She let him have his fun last night, but mornings were her turn. She sucked on his neck as her hands slid down his chest where her head had been laying. She lavished him with attention the way he had done to her the night before; running her tongue on every inch of his torso, tracing the contours and dips of his muscles, and sucking on his nipples. He groaned and bucked up into her.

"El!"

"Losing concentration?"

"Shut up."

"I like when you take charge Detective Benson."

"You do huh?" She slid off him and winced when he pulled out of her.

"You ok?" He grunted when she raked her nails down his chest, wrapped her hand around his length, and squeezed.

"I'm perfect." She smiled innocently. "You?"

"You're gonna be the death of me woman."

"But what a way to go." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his waist. She hadn't gone down on a man since Sealview happened, even Elliot, and he would never expect her to. She had other ways of pleasuring him that he assured her were plenty satisfying. She leaned down so his dick was between her breasts, and touched them with her own hands squeezing him in.

"Livia-" He groaned.

"You like that baby?" She swatted his hand away when he reached for her.

"Shit Liv." She turned over and wiggled her ass against his erection as she slithered up his body until her head was back on his shoulder. She pressed her ass against him and reached between their legs. She spread hers wide and teased his tip with one hand while placing a finger in her entrance. She pulled her finger out and traced his tip with her fluids.

"I'm so wet for you El. I'm so tight and so wet, and it's all for you." He was painfully hard and aching for release, but he could tell she wasn't done with him.

"I want you Benson. I wanna feel your walls clench as I come inside you." He growled and nipped at her earlobe. "Then I wanna hear you scream my name as you come because there's no reason for us to be quiet here." She squirmed against him as he kneaded her breast.

"Oh you do huh? Is that what you want Stabler?" He grunted as she continued to stroke him, and he felt himself close to the edge.

"Please...Liv…baby I'm not gonna last."

"You know what I want?" Her voice was dripping with desire.

"I sure hope it's the same thing."

"Well actually…" She lined his tip with her entrance but then quickly let go. "I was thinking of a shower." She giggled at his expression as she left him bewildered on the bed.

"Liv!" She turned and gave him a sexy smile.

"I didn't say you couldn't join me."

**X**

His thrusts inside her while his hands trailed her body to 'wash' her made it hard to concentrate on washing her hair, but she honestly couldn't care less. She collapsed against him as his seed exploded and filled her up, but his arm was firmly around her waist to hold her steady. His other hand was on her breast as he trailed kisses down her neck. There was something incredibly erotic about how shower sex allowed them a full view of everything they were doing.

"El." She breathed feeling her own orgasm building. "Baby I'm gonna-"

"Just let go Livia. I've got you. I wanna watch you come for me." They both moaned as the dam broke deep within her and her own warmth surrounded him. They watched as their fluids mixed with the water and were swept into the drain.

"So good. It's always so good." He grinned against her and reached to turn off the water. He pulled out of her slowly knowing she likely was a little sore. "We have to quit already?" He chuckled at her disappointment.

"Well I guess I should have some breakfast."

"Alright fine we'll go down to the diner and-oh god Elliot." Before she could finish her sentence she was against the wall, and he was licking the remnants of her arousal from the inside of her legs.

"Why would I go to a diner when I can just eat you." He smirked.

"Fuck El-"

"We can do that more later. Right now I just want to taste you." She spread her legs apart more in order to give him access to the place she wanted his mouth the most. When his lips landed on her center and blew on her already sensitive clit she thought she was gonna lose it.

"Elliot!" He gripped her thighs to hold her steady as his tongue entered her depths. He alternated between thrusting it in and out of her, and swirling it around against her walls. He went a little deeper, and then rubbed it against her bundle of nerves before pulling it out. Every part of her was intoxicating including the way she tasted. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He gave her depths one last lap of his tongue, and then wrapped his lips around her clit. He bit down lightly before sucking, and alternated between that and his tongue a few times. He sucked a little harder when he felt her walls clench around his tongue. He groaned against her, and continued working her over with his lips and tongue as the orgasm ripped out of her. He gave her a sexy growl as he swallowed every drop she gave him. He gave her one last lick, suck and swallow before trailing kisses back up her body and kissing her deeply. She moaned as their tongues met and she could taste herself on his.

"So much better than coffee." She laughed in his mouth, and gave him a few last pecks as they pulled away from the kiss.

**X**

They called the kids after they were cleaned up and dressed to give them the news. Maureen and Kathleen offered to help plan the wedding, and all 4 of the kids said they'd babysit when their dad and soon-to-be stepmom needed a break. The girls rolled their eyes when Dickie expressed his need for the baby to be a boy because he'd been surrounded by too much estrogen all his life. Lizzie replied that he should get used to the idea of another sister because that's what the 'Stabler super sperm' usually produced.

After they were done talking to the kids they called Kathy. Elliot was thankful the divorce had been amicable, and that his ex-wife had found someone that could make her happy in a way he couldn't. She told them she was happy for them, and to let them know if she could help with anything. She then passed the phone to Eli who, like Dickie, was hoping for a little brother.

They spent the day exploring the town they were staying in. They stopped at a gift shop and bought a couple onesies for the baby, and then ate lunch at a seafood shack close to their hotel. After returning to the beach for a swim, searching for seashells, and Elliot attempting to build a sandcastle they headed back to their room.

Now as the sun was beginning to set they found themselves relaxing in the hot tub on the balcony. Olivia was sitting in between Elliot's legs leaning against his chest while Elliot's arms were around her waist.

"I'm not gonna wanna leave at the end of the week El. Or maybe ever."

"Me neither." He kisses her neck and rests his head on her shoulder as they watch the push and pull of the ocean down below. "We could retire down here." She laughs

"Right like we could afford that. Besides, like you told me once the job is in my blood. I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet."

"You're a fighter. Nothing can stop you. You just keep going. It's one of the things I love most about you." She kisses him softly. "I hope our baby inherits that." He feels her tense. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"I don't want our baby inheriting my genes, Elliot." He sighs knowing this was coming at some point.

"Honey." He speaks in a soft tone. "This baby was conceived in love, this baby is going to have 2 parents that love him or her very much, and will do the best they can to raise them right. It doesn't matter whose genes we have Olivia." He kisses her temple. "This baby will never know the pain either of us had growing up. I promise you that."

"Elliot it's not just my genes. I didn't exactly have the best role model of how a mother should be."

"Yet look how great you turned out. Liv I didn't have the best role models either, but we're gonna figure this out together. We'll make mistakes like all parents do, but the important thing is baby Benson-Stabler is going to grow up in a loving, happy home. You're a natural with kids. My kids love you like a second mother. You can do this." She nodded, but he knew she was still going to worry like every first time mother did. "Come here." He turns on one of the jets and lifts her so she's sitting directly on him. Pleasure ripples through her at the vibrating sensation of the hot tub, and she feels him harden under her. He moves one arm to her chest, and takes a hold of her breast with his hand. "I'll help you relax and take your mind off things." She wiggles against him and he groans. He unties her bikini top, and tosses it out of the tub giving him more access to her breasts.

"Elliot." He thumbs her nipples with his hands, and the mixture of sensations cause goosebumps to form on her skin.

"Just relax baby. I'll make you feel good." She moaned and could feel him pressing against her through her bikini bottoms. He places light kisses to the back of her neck as his hands slide up and down her naked torso. "Better?"

"So much." She breaths as his hands come up to massage her shoulders. "Oh god, right there El." The ripples of the hot tub caused her to almost bounce on his erection as his strong hands worked knots out of her shoulders and back. "Oh shit. I didn't realize I was this tense." He kissed her sweetly.

"I'll help you relax anytime you need me to."

"You better."

**X**

She smiled widely as she walked through the doors of the 1-6 feeling more refreshed and happy than she had in years.

"Someone had some fun." Fin teased.

"I did."

"Well Cassidy ain't my favorite, but I'm glad he makes you happy."

"It's not Brian." She walked to her desk and sat down; careful to not give anything away by resting her hands on her belly.

"Trevor?"

"Nope."

"At least tell us if it's someone we know." Amanda chimed in.

"It is."

"Were any of us right Liv?" The captain smiled knowingly.

"2 of you were."

"2 of us? We didn't guess the same people." She glanced at Nick.

" _Someone_ found out later."

"And I heard more than I needed to." Nick fake gagged and Olivia laughed.

"Sooo?"

"You guys should listen to Don more often. He's a smart man." Another voice entered the room and everyone turned around.

"I knew it. Good to see you El."

"Elliot I was getting ready to tell them."

"What would be the fun in it if they weren't surprised?" He gives her a peck on the lips.

"For the record Stabler, I'm glad it's you and not Cassidy. I never liked that kid." Elliot chuckled at Fin's remark.

"You definitely scored a good one Liv." Amanda's eyes trailed up and down Elliot's chest as she spoke in a flirty tone. Olivia shot her a warning glare.

"Hey back off! He's mine." Laughter filled the room. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia. "And we have more news. Elliot proposed."

"And?" The Captain was beaming with pride; he had a feeling this would happen eventually. Olivia held up her hand to show them her ring.

"I said yes." A mix of 'aw' and 'congratulations' was heard. "But that's not all." She leaned into Elliot as he wrapped his hands around her belly. "We found out on our vacation. I'm pregnant."

"Just what the world needs." Munch teased. "Another Benson and Stabler."


	5. Devil's Doorbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At the request of a groupchat I'm in on Twitter, I am back 4 days later with a parody oneshot. This came about because of a conversation regarding sexual anatomy thanks to my Human Sexual Behavior class this semester. It is very different from my usual and not meant to be taken seriously, but I hope it makes you laugh like it did me! This is set in season 8 so Elliot is divorced and for the purpose of the topics covered, Lizzie and Dickie are 16. Enjoy!

Elliot was at home on a rare night off, and Lizzie and Dickie had come over to spend time with him. He excused himself to the living room to call and order a pizza while his twins worked on their homework at the counter. They were both in the same health class this semester, and were supposed to be studying for a quiz on the reproductive system and sexual anatomy. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her brother who was cracking up at the synonyms for some of the terms he'd found on Google.

"You're supposed to be making flashcards with the _notes from the teacher_ Dickwad!"

"Those are boring! Ooh I wanna print a picture of this!" Elliot walked back into the kitchen to see Lizzie thump Dickie on the back of the head.

"What's happening here?"

"Oh dad! I have a question." Lizzie groaned at her brother's immaturity.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever rang Olivia's doorbell?"

"Oh my god I'm going upstairs!" Dickie snickered as Lizzie took her binder and left the room.

"Son, Olivia lives in an apartment." The teenager laughed harder at his father's cluelessness.

"Just ask her where her devil's doorbell is the next time you talk to her." Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ooook? Finish your homework. The pizza will be here in 10 minutes."

**X**

Ever since his divorce had been finalized, Elliot and Olivia started to toe the boundary line more than they used to. Their touches lingered a few seconds longer, they increased their flirting, and frequently caught the other one staring at their buttocks or boobies when they'd enter and leave the room. If Cragen, Munch, and Fin had noticed things changing between them they hadn't said anything.

Elliot entered the precinct the next day with 2 cups of coffee and placed one on Olivia's desk. As he did so he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and squeezed her shoulder.

"Morning El." She threw him a soft smile which he returned.

"Mornin' gorgeous." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning. You have a good night with the twins?"

"Yeah. We had a good time. It was nice. Cragen should give us time off more often." She laughed.

"I'm not sure how he'd feel about that."

"One thing though, you know I always feel old when I'm around them. Teens these days have all these new slang terms." He chuckled.

"Well you _are_ 40 El."

"Hey!"

"What slang terms did they use?

"Like you'd know. You're only a year younger than me Benson."

"Try me." She leaned forward giving him a nice view of her cleavage underneath her red shirt. He bit back a groan.

"Freakin' lace."

"Huh?"

"I-what?" She smirked at him.

"Yes, this is what I always wear to work El." She undid a couple buttons to tease him. The room suddenly felt very hot and Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Now go on." She purred in a flirty tone. "Tell me. What terms?" He tried to clench his eyes shut, but all he saw when he did was himself ripping that shirt the rest of the way off her and-

"Elliot?" He cleared his throat and shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the unholy thoughts he'd just had of his partner. He opened his eyes when she suddenly perched herself on his lap and slid her hand down his chest. She tugged at his tie and undid a couple buttons on his shirt.

"Olivia, if Cragen sees us."

"He's not here right now." She wiggled her buttcheeks against his bulge and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grunted.

"Are you tryin' to kill me Benson?"

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to have fun." Her tongue swiped the shell of his ear and he moaned.

"Good god, what do you want from me, woman?"

"I thought it was obvious. After all, you _do_ seem to be pitching a tent." He knew that if she kept this up he wouldn't be able to control himself and they had work to do today, so he decided to ask her the question Dickie had asked him as a distraction.

"Liv, have you ever heard of the devil's doorbell?" She gave him a sexy smile and laughed. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. What is it?"

"I can show you sometime."

"Show me what?" She eyed him seductively and got off his lap. "Come over tonight." She swung her hips as she walked away.

He needed a shower.

A cold one.

Right the fuck now.

**X**

He had barely closed the door behind him as he walked into her apartment when her lips were on his. The next thing he knew, her tongue was in his mouth.

Sweet mother of God.

Olivia Benson was French kissing him.

Their tongues danced together and they moaned into the kiss as their bodies pressed against each other. He rocked his hips into hers as the tent in his pants grew again.

He tried to speak but his words were swallowed by her kiss.

"Liv." He finally managed to get out between kisses. "Bedroom."

"I'm good right here." She cupped him through his slacks and he growled and nipped at her neck.

"Baby I want our first time to be special. I don't want to make love to you against the wall. You deserve better than that."

"Fine. You better get me to the bedroom fast then." She squealed when he swept her up into his arms in one swift motion. He squeezed her derriere and kissed her breathlessly. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth as he carried her into her bedroom.

They peeled each other's clothes off quickly and Olivia giggled as Elliot trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders. She raked her nails down his back and squeezed his ass. He grinned when he reached her bosom and wrapped his mouth around the nipple of one of her tittays. He lavished it with attention with his tongue while his hand squeezed the other boob. He switched sides and did the same with the other and her areolas darkened as she felt herself tumble toward the edge. Her muscles spasmed as the orgasm ripped out of her and he caught her cry with a deep kiss. He moaned in her mouth as her own hands stroked his phallus.

"Liv." He grunted. "I'm not gonna last."

"That's the point." She had two goals tonight. The first was to make sure he ejaculated more than she did, and the second was for him to find this 'devil's doorbell' Dickie asked about. He took hold of her wrist and continued his mouth's descent down her torso.

Even though she knew where he was headed, she gasped when she felt his hot mouth reach her vulva.

"Lemme taste you first." His voice vibrated against her labia majora and his tongue slipped inside. At the stimulation her vaginal tissues filled with blood and secreted more lubricating fluid along the length. He felt her inner walls clench around his tongue as he moved his tongue around in her depths.

"Right there El! Oh god. Yes baby right there!" He slithered his tongue in and out of her as a wave of pleasure rippled through her. She didn't want to cum again yet though, not until he found 'the place'. Finally after what seemed like hours his tongue bumped against a bud and she smirked.

"Ding dong."

"Huh?" He murmured against her vaginal opening.

"You found it."

"Found what?" She burst into laughter at his confused expression.

"The devil's doorbell." His eyes widened.

"Wait...you mean that's…"

"Yep."

"How the hell does my son know about it?"

"You really want to think about that right now or do you wanna make me cum?" Her words caused blood to rush south and fill the corpus cavernosa and corpus sponglosum, the spongy tissue of his peen.

"Oh I wanna make you come until you forget your own name." He growled in a sexy tone and suckled on her 'doorbell' swallowing every drop she gave him as the orgasm ripped out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hahaha ok so clearly this isn't my usual. Please blame awildmind and AllInTheEyes for talking me into this ;) but I hope it made you laugh as much as it made you cringe.


	6. Roses and Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started this Valentine’s Day one-shot a few years ago but never got around to finishing it. It is set in season nineteen. EO are together now that Elliot is home from witness protection. It’s sorta set in the universe of my second SVU fic ‘Gifts You Can’t Buy’ since I started it around that time. Enjoy!

“Do you want a coffee,  _ Sergeant _ Tutuola?”

“You’re having fun with this aren’t you?”

“What, I can’t congratulate my partner on his new title?”

“A coffee would be great. Thanks, Amanda. By the way, have you seen Liv? I have some paperwork to give her.”

“She left to go get Noah from school and take him to a friend’s house. He’s having his first sleepover this weekend.”

“Are we talking about the same Olivia? She just let him go somewhere for the whole weekend willingly? How’d-”

“Yeah, I was surprised too, but, honestly, have you _ seen _ Stabler? I can see how she was easily convinced. I mean-” Fin rolled his eyes at her gushing over his friend and former colleague.

“Ooookay that’s more information than I need,” Amanda laughed

“So Noah’s spending the weekend with friends like a big boy, and our tired, overworked Lieutenant is spending her weekend relaxing with her man.”

“Ah, that explains the look of half trying not to cry and half glowing with excitement she had this morning,” Fin smirked.

“Pretty much, I-” Olivia walked back into the squad room, rolling her eyes at the pair.

“If you two are done gossiping like high school girls you’re free to go home. Carisi is on call tonight, and all I have to do is finish some paperwork.”

“It’s almost dinnertime. Don’t you and El have plans?”

“We don’t make reservations anymore because the job is too unpredictable, but he said he was cooking something. I told him I’d be home as soon as I could and-”

“You have a Sergeant now Liv, and besides you need a break. We can finish this up.” 

“You guys-”

“Wait, Elliot Stabler is cooking? Is there a limit to what that man can do?”

“Ohhhkay, thank you very much. This stack is all yours, and if you are done daydreaming about my partner I’m going to go. Have a nice weekend,” Despite having been engaged for six months after Elliot came home from WITSEC, they still referred to each other as ‘partner. They didn’t have a working partnership anymore but had a life partnership, which they both agreed was even better.

“I wasn’t  _ daydreaming _ , I just can’t help being impressed.” 

“Oh, believe me, I was too. Seven years of being single, living someone else's life, and not being able to go many places without armed guards, it was something he had to learn. He’s actually pretty good. He made the chicken and dumplings for our Christmas dinner at Kathy and Peter’s. His daughter Maureen told him it tasted better than the dish Kathy made,” Fin laughed out loud.

“What?”

“Just the image of Elliot Stabler as a housewife with the apron and everything,” Liv smiled.

“He is pretty useful in his old age,” She teased

“Does he clean for you too?”

“And does the laundry, and the grocery shopping, and the dishes, and packs Noah’s lunch on mornings where I have to come into work early.” She said in a dreamy tone. 

“Does he have a brother? Or a cousin or something?”

“Desperate much?”

“Oh, hush Fin. Guys like that are rare.”

“He has two. One of whom he hasn’t spoken to since he graduated high school.” 

“Ouch. The other?”

“Married.”

“Of course. Who could resist a Stabler?” Fin rolled his eyes and Liv smirked.

“Well, not me. Which is why I am going home, and I’m not taking any work calls until Monday unless it’s an emergency and no one else can be contacted. If something comes up, Carisi is on call or our new loyal Sarge here,” She gave Fin a dramatic salute and left the two partners to sort through the paperwork. 

**X**

When she arrived at the apartment they shared she could faintly hear music on the other side of the door, and the aroma of her partner’s home-cooking, which she was still getting used to. She thought of Fin’s words from earlier and decided to tease him a little.

“Honey I’m...home?” She gasped at the sight of her candle-lit apartment. 

A fresh bouquet of roses sat in the center of the table, which was eloquently set for a romantic dinner. She could hear relaxing music in the background as well as the sound of someone starting the tub. Their drinks for the evening had already been poured. She could smell something baking in the oven and a pot cooking on the stove. The whole thing was overwhelming, and she was nearly moved to tears. She walked into their bedroom still in awe of what he had done for her and found him casually leaning in the doorway of their bathroom wearing her favorite shirt of his. It’s a three-quarter sleeved light blue dress shirt that she told him brought out his eyes and the muscles in his arms. He shaved, but still left a bit of his goatee that she loved.

“Hey sweetheart,” She stared at him speechless. 

“El how did....when...what?”

“Surprised? I’ll admit Kathleen and Lizzie helped a little with the cleaning, and decorating, and finding the right flowers, but the rest was all me.”

“It’s beautiful El but I...ok neither of us are pregnant and we are already engaged. I didn’t miss an anniversary did I? Or a birthday or-” He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, swaying with her as if they were dancing. 

“Why do I need a big occasion or event for a chance to show how much I love my beautiful, dedicated, compassionate, amazing-”

“Ok, I get it-” He shushed her with a kiss.

“Partner on our first weekend alone together in a long time where she doesn’t have to worry about work or worry about our son-”

“Actually, I do want to call after dinner just to check-” He kissed her again.

“Who really needs to stop interrupting me so we can go into the kitchen and have the dinner I just spent three hours on, and enjoy a weekend just for her,” He scolded while grinning at her with love and affection in his eyes. 

“Who are you, and what in the world did you do with Elliot Stabler?” She teased.

“Hey, I can be romantic. When Kathy and I were first-” She silenced him much like he had silenced her, although her kiss was longer, overwhelmed by the gesture of love he had prepared that night. 

“I love you, but this is not a great time to bring up your ex-wife,” He chuckled.

“Can I have dinner with my future one now? I kinda had a lot planned for her tonight.” 

“Speaking of which, we still need to make a final decision on the date and location of the wedding, our guest list, who’s officiating, I still have to pick out a dress, we still-” She melted into the kiss he cut her off with. 

“And we  _ will _ discuss that, but tonight I just want you to relax. Tonight’s about you and me. No work, no kids, no worrying about future responsibilities. Just us.”

“Did I already say that I love you?”

“And I love you, so very much,” He cupped her cheek in his hand.

“I’m sorry, El. it’s just...I feel like I’ve been neglecting you. With everything that’s been going on with work I barely have had time off and when I do we usually spend it with Noah or your kids, so we’ve barely made any plans for our wedding, or just had time to be together, to connect and I-I, all I’ve dreamed of my whole life was having a family to come home to and now that I do and it’s the best one I could’ve asked for and I’m taking it for granted.”

“I'm not gonna lie, I've missed just spending time with you, but it's not your fault Liv. It's not like you're choosing things to be the way they are. I had that job too once, remember? And the whole point of this weekend was for us to relax and have time with each other, so please stop worrying and join me for dinner?” She smiled and rolled her eyes at his persistence and took his hand, but stopped in her tracks when they stepped out of their bedroom and decided to tease him a little. 

“Wait…” he groaned in exasperation and she laughed.

“I'm feeling a little underdressed. If I had known this was gonna be a formal dinner-”

“You look gorgeous, stop stalling”

“Seriously? These slacks have a coffee stain on them from when mine spilled in the car while I was taking Noah to school and-” 

“Exactly, it symbolizes you being a mother, that's gorgeous to me” 

“I wore this blouse to a crime scene, that's gotta be a turnoff”

“First of all, it symbolizes you as the dedicated, compassionate, strong cop you are which is part of why I fell in love with you and again...I was in the same job, do you know how many crime scenes and interrogations I wore  _ this  _ shirt for?

“Ok, fine. You have my full attention to spoil me. What’s on the agenda tonight?” 

“The  _ agenda _ ? Babe, please stop talking like you’re at work.” She laughed out loud. He guided her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. “Whatever you want my darling. Tonight is about you.” His grin and the twinkle in his eyes made her melt.

“You must have something planned. You spent all day working on this.” He kissed her slowly and rested his forehead against hers when he broke the kiss. 

“Dinner, dessert, dancing, and soaking in the bath just to name a few. Not to mention making love until we forget our names. May I add, we can do these in whatever order your heart desires?” What in the world had she done to deserve him? 

“Sounds tempting.” She smoothed her hands down his chest. “What did you cook for me?” He stood up and served the food on each of their plates. 

“Grilled chicken, fettuccine alfredo, breadsticks, and some cheesecake for dessert later.” 

“Are you trying to make me fat?” 

“I’m trying to give you  _ energy  _ for tonight.” She stifled a moan in anticipation. Damn him. “Bon appétit!" He held his glass of wine up to hers. “First, a toast to our first Valentine's Day together since we reunited, and the fact that I will get to call this beautiful woman my wife soon.” 

“Wow,” They clinked their glasses together. “You must really want to get lucky tonight.” She teased. 

“I’m already lucky.” He winked and her smile widened.

“I am too.” 

“Dig in, Mrs. Stabler.” 

“I’m not Mrs. Stabler yet.” 

“I know. Just practicing.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed the engagement ring that fit her finger perfectly. As if it had always belonged there. 

**X**

She managed to make it through dinner before the nagging motherly feeling that she should check on Noah set in again. 

“Liv, he’s fine. He’s having fun.” 

“I know but I can’t help it. He’s my baby boy.” 

“I know.” He smiled warmly. “Why don’t you go call and I’ll cut the cheesecake.” She snorted and he gave her a confused look. 

“You’re gonna... _ cut the cheese _ .” He rolled his eyes. 

“Very mature, lieutenant. Very mature.” She pecked him on the lips before retreating to the bedroom with her phone. 

Elliot plated the desert and refilled their wine glasses. Then placed the box of chocolates next to the cheesecake. She probably wouldn’t eat them all tonight, but still. He wanted every part of their night to be special. She deserved it. 

He thought back on the last year, how much had changed, and couldn’t believe they had made it. 

He’d finally gotten to come home, and now his partner, his soulmate

His  _ Olivia _

Was going to be his wife. 

She was his and he was hers. They knew it already. This would just make it official. 

He’d gone from having to live a stranger’s life, in a place isolated from those he loved for almost a decade, to having everything he could’ve dreamed of in the span of just a few months. 

It didn’t feel real. 

And yet it was. His brunette beauty had returned to the kitchen with a look of relief on her face. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He was probably annoyed that his mommy was checking on him. I can’t help it.” 

“I know honey. It’s ok. You’re a great mom.” 

“Am I? I feel like he deserves so much better.” 

“Olivia, he's happy and healthy, he loves his mommy, and he knows how much his mommy loves him. He won the lottery getting you as his mom.” 

“You really believe that?” 

“Yes. I do. Come here, have some cheesecake.” 

“Did you make that from scratch?” He chuckled.

“I’m not that good, Liv.” 

“Noted.” She teased. She had to admit though, dinner had been delicious. In all the years she’d known him she never would’ve thought he’d be the type to cook a full course meal, but here he was.

“Can I get you anything else?” 

“This is perfect, El. This whole night has been perfect.” 

“I’m glad you think so because it’s not over.” He scooped some cake on the fork and held it in front of her. “We might as well practice feeding each other the wedding cake.” 

“Well in that case I want a bigger piece than  _ that _ ,” He chuckled. 

“As you wish my dear.”

“Ok what is up with you tonight? You’re being extra charming.” She asked after swallowing the piece of cake he’d fed her. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day and I know that you’ve never had someone pamper you on Valentine’s Day before. I have a lot of years to make up for.” 

“A  _ lot  _ of years? Are you calling me old?” She teased. 

“You know what I meant. Feed me, woman.” 

“Hey!” 

“Kidding, kidding. I’d like my balls to stay intact please.” 

“You better keep reminding yourself of that,” She smirked but obliged his request, and fed him a piece of their dessert the way he had done for her. 

Once they were full, they put the leftover cake in the fridge and snuggled on the couch. After a half-hour of letting their food settle Elliot stood up and held out his hand. 

“What?” 

“Dance with me.” 

“Elliot, I don’t dance.” 

“Who says?” 

“I say. Besides, there’s no music.” 

“So we’ll make our own. Come on, Livia. Humor an old man?” She laughed. 

“We’re both old, El.” 

“We’re not too old for dancing. C’mere. I wanna dance with my blushing bride.” 

“I’m not blushing, and I’m not your bride yet. You realize we haven’t done any planning, right?” 

“You will be soon.” 

“El-” He groaned.

“Why are you fighting me on this?” 

“I’m just not used to this honey.” 

“Well, you have the rest of your life to get used to it. Come here. You don’t have to dance. I just want to hold you in my arms.” 

“I’m pretty comfy on the couch,” She decided to tease him and laughed when he pouted in return. “Fine.” 

Five years ago if someone had told her she’d be dancing in her living room with this man on Valentine’s Day she would’ve called them crazy. He had been back in her life for six months now and some days it still didn’t feel real. She took his hand and let him guide her to the center of the room. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist and snuggled into him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck as they swayed in sync together. He was right. They didn’t need music. They made their own. In a way they always had. 

She inhaled the scent that felt like home to her, the one she had missed so much, and hummed contentedly. 

“See Liv? I told you you could dance.” 

“Elliot I have two left feet. If we were going any faster I’d be stepping all over your toes,” She laughed. 

“Nah, you’ve got rhythm Benson,” He moved one hand down to her waist and cupped the back of her neck with the other. “I’ve seen you in the bedroom remember?” He whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered, biting back a moan. He chuckled. 

“Mr. Stabler if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get lucky tonight.” 

“What would you say if I was?” She unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. 

“I’d say you wouldn’t have to work very hard for that.” 

“No?” 

“Because I had a long day at work and I find that sex is a much more enjoyable way to relieve stress than going to the gym,” He grinned and laughed out loud at that. 

“So what’s you’re saying is you’d choose me over a treadmill? How sweet,” She cut him off with a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and she moaned in his mouth as she felt him pressing against her core through her jeans. “I’ll give you as much of a workout as you want baby,” He growled. 

“You better,” She rocked against him and he nipped her jawline. 

“Bath first or bed first?”

“Mmm, we better start with the bath. You’re getting old. Gotta be kind to your joints.”

“Hey!” 

“Make love to me, El. I don’t care where. I just want you inside me. I want you to make me come,” He groaned and she smirked, knowing what she was doing to him. 

“It’s gonna be right here on the floor if you keep talking like that, Benson.” 

“I guess you should hurry then, Stabler,” He squeezed her ass and kissed her hard as he carried her to their bathroom. She laughed into his mouth when they stumbled into the wall and knocked off a picture frame. 

“You ok?” He placed a hand on the back of her neck worried she’d hit her head. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Her hands worked furiously to unbutton his shirt. 

“Put me down first. My legs are tired,” He chuckled but obliged. 

“Which one of us is old again?” 

“Careful El, I’m close to your balls right now.” 

“Noted,” She kissed her way down his chest as she removed his shirt. 

“You’re overdressed Lieutenant,” 

“Yeah?” She sucked on a nipple and then cupped him through his jeans. “What are you gonna do about that?” 

“I-Jesus Christ, Liv,” He grunted when she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed both his jeans and boxers down at once. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her hand stroking him but opened them when her hand was replaced with her lips on his tip. “Oh, baby you don’t have to...I would never expect you...especially not after.” 

“Shhh, I’m not doing this because you expect me to do it, El. I’m doing it because I want to do this for you.” 

“I just-” 

“Will you please stop being protective for two seconds?” 

“I don’t know how to do that,” He expected an eye-roll but she just smiled at him. 

“I know you don’t. Elliot, I promised you when we first got together that I would tell you if I was uncomfortable with something or if it’s a trigger for me,” She cut him off when he opened his mouth to interrupt. “I know what you’re gonna say. You’re gonna say that sometimes one can appear out of nowhere no matter how many years have passed and that I might not be able to  _ know _ and communicate that. That’s  _ true _ but I’m in a good state of mind right now. If I don’t... _ think _ while I’m doing this I should be okay. I’ve been with you all night. I know it’s  _ you _ . I know I’m safe and that if at any point I didn’t think I could do this I could stop and that would be okay. Lowell Harris and William Lewis do  _ not _ deserve the satisfaction of scaring me away from a night of intimacy with the man I love. Lewis is burning in hell six feet under and Harris is rotting away in a prison cell probably being someone else’s bitch right now. They don’t matter. You and I are the ones that matter.” 

It had taken years and a lot of failed attempts before she was able to go down on a man after Sealview. After her ordeal with Lewis, she was even more cautious with intimacy. There were things she’d done with Elliot and let him do that she hadn’t done with anyone else because she trusted him, felt safer with him than with any other men she’d been with. 

Most of the time when they made love, Elliot’s focus was almost always solely on her. It wasn’t that she was complaining. He made her feel loved in ways no one else ever had. Sometimes she felt guilty though, that she wasn’t showing him the same love, affection, and attention he gave her. He of course wouldn’t see it that way, but she still wanted to do this. It felt like part of healing to her. Part of restoring her confidence when it came to sex. 

He opened his mouth to ask if she was sure but all that came out was a deep moan as she took him fully into hers and relaxed her throat to give him room. 

“Liv-” He grunted as she sucked him slowly, applying the same gentleness he always showed her. “Baby I’m not gonna last long,” He gripped the edges of the counter to keep from touching her. He was worried about triggering her if he held onto her head. He wanted to let her control this and not to feel like he was forcing her. She gave him a look as if to say ‘and your point is? We’ve got time.’ She began sucking harder and faster when she felt him getting close and he growled before warning her. “Livia...I’m gonna...I don’t want you to have to...damn it-” She swallowed every drop as he came and he groaned as she released him and licked the remnants off her lips. He helped her up and kissed her sensually, pouring as much love as he could into it. It was his way of letting her know she was still his equal, that any intimate act they shared was out of love and attraction,  _ not  _ power and control. The opposite of the traumas she had experienced over the years. She deserved to be loved and treated right. 

“You ok?” He asked in between kisses.

“I’m perfect,” She breathed. 

“Bathtub or bedroom?” 

“Bathtub first. My joints are stiff. I’m getting a little old to kneel on the floor like that.” 

“Oh shit, Liv I-” 

“I’m kidding,” She giggled. “Now which one of us needs to relax? Stop worrying about me and if you’re about to say you should have given me a chair to sit in while I sucked your dick I’m gonna knee you in the balls. I’m old but not  _ that _ old,” She smirked. “You’re still three years older by the way.”

His response was a sexy growl and a deep kiss. “I have you to keep me young,” He latched onto her neck and she moaned as wetness pooled between her legs. She knew she’d have at least one hickey in the morning but she didn’t have to go to work so she couldn’t find it in her to care. Her clothes felt tight and she needed them off. She needed to feel his hands on her skin.

“El,” She moaned. 

“What baby?” 

“Get me in the tub. I need you,” He chuckled at her eagerness. 

“I don’t know if I can stop kissing you long enough to do that.” 

“Damn it. Stop teasing me,” He lifted her shirt over her head and peppered her chest with kisses before unclasping her bra. 

He groaned as her full breasts came into view with her nipples standing at attention. He was dragging this out and it was driving her crazy. He’d barely touched her yet. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. Blood immediately rushed south when he realized there was nothing underneath.

“Lieutenant Benson, you didn’t wear panties to work?” He moaned at the arousal running down her leg. He wanted to taste her so bad. 

“Maybe I took them off before I came home in case you had plans for me tonight,” She smirked.

“You’re gonna kill me, woman,” He massaged her thighs and trailed his hands up to her ass, squeezing her. Then he kneeled to her, licking and kissing down her body. He kissed her scars gently without focusing on them too much. They always brought him close to tearing up. The fact that she had survived was beautiful to him. 

“Do you mind if I have some dessert before we soak in the tub?” The anticipation and tone of his voice alone nearly pushed her over the edge. 

“Just hold onto me. My legs feel like jelly.”

“I would never let you fall,” The words meant so much more than just during sex and if she wasn’t already in love with him that would’ve done it. He licked the arousal off her thigh and she moaned when his mouth met her hot center. “Never.” 

“I know you wouldn’t,” She ran her hands through what was left of his hair as his tongue plunged into her depths. His goatee tickled her folds as his tongue thrust in and out of her. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking softly. He alternated between this and his tongue, pushing in deeper and sucking faster as he felt her walls clench. 

“Let go, baby. I’ve got you,” He growled as the orgasm ripped through her. He lapped, sucked, and swallowed and if his hands weren’t wrapped tightly around her thighs she didn’t think she would have been able to keep standing. “So good.” 

He swallowed the last drip and stood up to give her a long kiss. They moaned as their tongues danced together and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her over to the tub and laying her down in the bubbles. 

“Do you want the jets on or off?” 

“I want you behind me and inside me. I don’t care what else is happening,” He grinned and turned on the jets before getting behind her in the tub. “For extra relaxation,” He poured wine into the glasses he’d set on the stand by the tub. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip before putting them back down. He squirted some body wash into his hand and she moaned as he washed and massaged her body.

“Does that feel good?” 

“So good.” He massaged her breasts and thumbed her nipples. Then his hands trailed back down and she gasped when he reached between her legs. He rubbed her clit and slipped a finger through her folds, then another. As much as she enjoyed the effect he was having on her she was getting frustrated with his teasing and decided to give it back to him. 

“So...did you meet any hot, young blondes in witness protection?” 

“Are you seriously asking me that while I’m pleasuring you?” Pleased that she had distracted him she flipped over, glad the tub was big enough for this position. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“God Liv, you know I can’t think straight when you look at me like that,” He moaned as he slid into her. “Why do you want to know babe?” He moved inside her with slow, gentle strokes as she rode him. The vibrations of the tub and the slickness of their bodies adding to the euphoria they were experiencing. 

“Maybe I just want to make sure I don’t have any competition.” 

“Never. It’s always been you, Olivia. It will always only be you.” 

“Good,” A powerful kiss caught cries of each other’s names as they came. She laid her head against his shoulder and hummed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her, still nestled inside her. 

“Are you tired, Benson?” 

“I’m ok. Besides we haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet.” 

“Do I need to feed you? Build your energy back up?” 

“Oh, you think  _ you _ wore  _ me _ out? It’s the other way around, Stabler.  _ I  _ should be feeding  _ you _ ?” 

“Nah. You taste better than cheesecake anyway.” 

“Ditto,” She grinned against his neck. 

“So that was okay? No flashbacks? No triggers?” She didn’t have to ask which part he was referring to. 

“No, it was good. Really good. Thank you for letting me...I think I needed that. I needed to know they didn’t take that from me.” 

“You, my dear, are stronger than you will ever know.” 

“It’s hard for me to believe that, but I love you for saying it.” 

“I love you more. You wanna dry off?” 

“Let’s stay in here for a few more minutes.” 

“Ok,” He kissed her forehead and they rested in each other’s arms, both feeling more relaxed than they had in ages. 

**X**

They stayed, cocooned in each other’s embrace until the water went cold, and stepped out to dry each other off. They shared another sensual kiss on their way to the bedroom and climbed on the bed without losing that closeness. 

“So beautiful,” He trailed kisses down her body and made love to her skin with his hands as his lips wrapped around her nipple. He lavished it gently with attention before moving onto the other one. “So perfect.” 

“El-” 

“You’re gorgeous. Inside and out. I love every single part of you and I always will,” He kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and chin before his lips locked with hers again. “No matter what.” 

“You’re biased. I have wrinkles, scars and sags where curves used to be.” 

“I’m not biased. I’m telling you the truth. I would never lie to you. I’m not like those other guys Livia. I don’t say this stuff just because I’m in bed with you. You know that right? I’m your partner. I know you better than anyone-”

“Even the parts I’d rather forget.” 

“Exactly. So my opinion matters the most, as does your opinion of me. Who cares what anyone else thinks?” 

“I love you so much, Elliot. I don’t know what I did to deserve you being back in my life, but I’ve never been as happy as I am when you’re by my side.”

“You deserve the world. I wish I could give it to you.” 

“The dinner, wine, dancing, bath, roses and orgasms tonight were plenty satisfying,” He laughed. 

“I’m glad.”

“Make love to me?” 

“Again?” He teased but he could never deny her anything. 

“With you I can never get enough,” He kissed her as his tip met her entrance. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day partner,” He pushed in slowly, filling her, making her whole in ways no other man had ever been able to. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day partner,” She lifted her hips in sync to meet his thrusts, allowing herself to put the stress and worry of the day out of her mind and absorb the bliss. 

After their release, they shared a final kiss before cuddling close as their hearts beat synchronously in their slumber. They didn’t need to go out and eat a fancy, expensive dinner. She didn’t need thousand-dollar jewelry. They just needed each other because their love transcended the materialism of holidays like this. Their love transcended everything. Every day was Valentine’s Day. 

But...it was nice to have roses and orgasms every once in a while too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and hope you had a safe and happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta FragileVixenFic!


End file.
